


let's be together (day and night)

by solarhyuck



Series: the soft loonaverse [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Getting Together, Hair Braiding, Pining, is that tag very relevant? probably not, it's cute though, more soft gay babies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarhyuck/pseuds/solarhyuck
Summary: heejin loves hyunjin.





	let's be together (day and night)

**Author's Note:**

> i want to say that heejin not having many friends when debuted isn't necessarily accurate, as it was just used for plot here. the same with the ryujin stuff in here
> 
> also! you don't need to read the other two parts before this as this doesn't rely on them

Heejin knew that she had been lucky to debut, she knew that not everyone would debut, and she was grateful. So very grateful.

But, she was lonely. Having debuted as the first member of LOONA came with being the only member for a while, and she didn’t like it. Sure, Heejin was aware that the next girl would debut just a month after her, but she still felt alone. The people she had trained with were oddly formal when speaking to her, so it didn’t feel the same anymore.

She missed her family, and her friends back home, but she told herself to push her feelings away and focus.

_(But, she just wanted someone)_

Kim Hyunjin walked into Heejin’s life not long after, and Heejin was so excited to have another member.

Hyunjin was beautiful, and funny, and maybe a tiny bit odd. But, they got along well. Heejin was worried, at first, that Hyunjin would see her as too clingy because she wanted to be around her so much. Heejin wasn’t alone before Hyunjin, but not having another member had been lonely. So she wanted to be around Hyunjin often, and luckily she didn’t seem to mind.

In fact, Hyunjin was a bit clingy, too. She would send angry emojis when Heejin had eaten without her, and would then proceed to bribe her to sit with her as she ate. Heejin didn’t really mind, she liked having someone who wanted her around, so she never said no.

“You know, you’re like my best friend,” Hyunjin had mentioned a few days after her debut, just as she shovelled rice into her mouth, “I haven’t known you for super long, but you’re great.”

Heejin forced herself not to tear up after she had realized what Hyunjin had said through the food in her mouth.

“Really?”

“Yeah, but I’m not gonna say it lots so you better remember it,” Hyunjin responded as soon as she had swallowed her rice, “I don’t like being all mushy.”

“Aww, Hyunjinnie,” Heejin had then proceeded to say loudly, a big smile on her face as she tried to reach over the table to pull Hyunjin into a hug, which was rejected as the eating girl swatted away her hands.

“I still love my food more, Jeon.”

Heejin had just stuck her tongue out and laughed, and she didn’t miss the way Hyunjin smiled into her glass as she sipped on her water.

_(Heejin felt special at that moment)_

More and more girls debuted in LOONA, and Heejin loved every single one of them. The latest one to debut had been Vivi, who hadn’t quite known Korean fluently but still made the effort to get to know the other four members. It felt nice to have more people around her, but she had still been worried.

Would her friendship with Hyunjin be affected when other members came? That had been on her mind a lot even when Haseul debuted, but nothing had really changed except that they clung to each other less. Hyunjin still asked Heejin to go with her to the park and kick around a ball, she still bribed her to eat with her, and Heejin still said yes so happily.

Whenever they were on the subway back to the dorms after the park, Hyunjin would let Heejin rest her head against her shoulder, and that just made everything even more worth it to Heejin.

_(Heejin realized that Hyunjin was very special to her)_

“I’m not straight,” Heejin said into the darkness of the bedroom they were all sharing. It was two days before they would be leaving to film their first music video as a subunit.

“Okay,” Yeojin whispered from her bed, as she was still sleeping in that bedroom at the time, “That’s cool.”

“I’m not quite sure what you said,” Vivi said quietly, and judging by the rustling she was turning over in her bed to look up at where Heejin was in her top bunk. Haseul quietly explained it to her, and Vivi let out an ‘ah’ of realization before nodding, “I support you, Heejin.”

“We all support you, Heekki,” Haseul stated kindly, her voice soft and comforting. Heejin loved that about her, that she was so comforting, “We love you all the same, don’t worry.”

It was quiet after that, and Heejin assumed that they had all fallen asleep, Hyunjin included. She was proven wrong, though, when someone climbed up into her bed and nudged her so that she would move closer to the wall.

“Hey,” Hyunjin whispered and wrestled with the blanket that Heejin was burrito-ed in until she was able to slip in under it.

“Hi,” Heejin whispered back, a bit confused as Hyunjin got comfortable, “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to apologize for not saying anything earlier, you caught me a bit off-guard,” Hyunjin explained sheepishly, “I’m not straight either, so I was a bit shocked that someone else in the group was gay too. If you are gay? I’m gay, I don’t know if you’re bi or something but–“

“Pan.”

“Huh?”

“Pan. I have been researching a lot, and that’s the one I felt the most comfortable with. Pansexual,” Heejin explained. She hadn’t really processed that Hyunjin had come out to her, so she distracted herself by picking at the skin around her fingernails.

“Oh, that’s cool,” Hyunjin said then, “I support you either way, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Heejin murmured and smiled shyly as she felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach, “I love you.”

“Love you, too, idiot.”

Hyunjin didn’t know that Heejin hadn’t meant it that way, but she didn’t correct her and instead got comfortable, too, so that they could sleep.

_(Heejin grew to love Hyunjin in many ways)_

Mix Nine gave Heejin and Hyunjin new friends, and while Heejin liked them lots, she felt especially jealous of Shin Ryujin. Ryujin was a great friend, and a great trainee with a bright future ahead of her, but that wasn’t what Heejin was jealous of.

She was jealous because Ryujin and Hyunjin got really close, and Ryujin had confessed to them that she was a ‘big lesbian’, but Heejin knew that she shouldn’t be jealous. Hyunjin could have friends, she could have a girlfriend, too, if she wanted, so she didn’t really have a right to be jealous. So she had tried to push the ugly green monster inside of her down.

Hyunjin could easily tell that something was up, though. So when the cameras were off, she told her that they were going to have a sleepover.

Heejin found herself on Hyunjin’s bed that night with the younger’s hands in her hair as she attempted to make a fishtail braid.

“You’ve been a bit off,” Hyunjin started, and Heejin could tell that she felt hesitant judging by her tone, “is something up?”

Heejin shrugged, because she wasn’t sure what to say, really. She couldn’t tell Hyunjin that she was jealous of Ryujin, because she didn’t have the right to be.

“I just miss you, I guess,” she settled for, “We don’t have a lot of time to do stupid shit together anymore, I guess I’m having Hyunjin withdrawals.”

Hyunjin snorted as she started redoing the braid after failing her first attempt.

“I miss you, too, stupid. We should go out for food after Mix Nine is over,” she suggested, and though Heejin couldn’t see it, she smiled widely when Heejin nodded quickly.

_(The braid was ugly, but the ugly jealousy in Heejin calmed down)_

_“You’ve been pining after Hyunjin for over two years,”_ Ryujin stated, and Heejin almost regretted calling her to congratulate her on her first win.

“I wouldn’t call it pining,” she protested quietly.

The rest of the members that she shared a room with had gone out to shop, and Heejin hadn’t felt like going so she had the whole bedroom to herself, which meant that she could talk about Hyunjin without being scared that someone would overhear.

_“You’re totally pining,”_ Ryujin said then, and the tone of her voice indicated that it wouldn’t matter if Heejin denied it or not, _“I thought you would chop my head off during Mix Nine because of your big gay crush on her.”_

“I would not!”

_“Obviously,”_ it was quiet for a few seconds before Ryujin started speaking again, _“I think you should confess to her.”_

“What? No!” The loud exclamation made Heejin a tiny bit scared that one of the other members would come and check on her, but when she didn’t hear anyone approach the room she relaxed again, “I can’t do that, she’ll reject me.”

_“Rejection doesn’t mean that you won’t still be friends. Jisu rejected me because she wanted to ask out Chaeryeong and we’re even closer now.”_

Heejin doubted that that would be the case for her and Hyunjin, so she just hummed.

_“You deserve to be happy, and if Hyunjin makes you happy you should confess when you’re ready,”_ Ryujin said then, a little gentler, _“You might not realize it but she needs you just as much as you need her.”_

“I’ll think about it,” Heejin said after a bit of consideration.

_(Heejin proceeded to take a very long time to think about it)_

Heejin asked Hyunjin to go to the park with her to kick around a ball a few weeks after they got back from America, and had been met by a blinding smile.

She wasn’t sure if it was because of Yeojin and Chaewon getting together or if she had somehow finally just gotten ready on her own, but she finally felt like confessing. So after they had kicked a ball around and exhausted themselves, she looked over at Hyunjin when they were on the subway back to the dorms and smiled.

“I’m in love with you, you know that, right?”

Hyunjin smiled back and pushed Heejin’s head so that it was resting against her shoulder,

“Of course I know, I was just waiting for you to be ready to admit it,” she said, and Heejin could feel her smiling, “I’m in love with you, too, dummy.”

_(Heejin was so happy that she didn’t even mind when Ryujin only responded with a “finally” when she told her)_

**Author's Note:**

> title is from summer 127 by nct 127


End file.
